Jackie Tristan
Jackie Tristan (Jakki Torisutan) is a Fullbringer and part of a group of Fullbringers. Appearance Jackie is a tall, dark-skinned woman with straight, chin-length dark hair, brown eyes, and full lips. She wears a dark brown, long-sleeved low cut shirt, along with form-fitted trousers and dark knee-length boots. Personality Jackie has an air about her. She is confident, but she can show respect to others who do the same with her. While she was training Ichigo Kurosaki to help him further develop his Fullbring, she at first didn't think much about him, but came to admire his resolve in wanting to regain his Soul Reaper powers. History In the Old World, Jackie lived in a small town with her brother. That is, until one day, she returned home, only to find him dead, causing her to mourn for his loss. After the world became new, she still thought about the loss of her brother. That's when she was eventualy found by Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima, and ended up joining with them. It was then she learned how to use her Fullbring. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Since she is a Fullbringer, Jackie is able to sense others that possess spiritual energy, as well as see past wolves' human disguises. Fullbring Dirty Boots (Dati Butsu): With the power of her soul, Jackie activates her Fullbring by kicking her boots together. Afterwards, they extend up to her legs, armor generated onto her shoulders and forearms, with a scarf generated around her neck, as well as a dark hat that appears on her head with a cloth hanging out in front of the right side of her face. * Dirtiness-Enhanced Strength: The strength of Dirty Boots increases when they become dirtier exposed to a substance, such as mud, water, or even blood. With them, Jackie's physical attacks are stronger that let her do serious damage. Enhanced Fullbring: After receiving a portion of Ichigo's Fullbring from Ginjo, Jackie's Dirty Boots change. She gains a motorcycle exhaust on her right shoulder and another two, one on each leg. Her scarf becomes longer and larger, now showing her stomach, with straps that appear attached to her boots, and also gains more armor on her legs. * Physical Enhancement: In this form, the motorcycle exhaust spews out a black liquid, which bonds to her body like armor. All the filth she gets covered in increases her strength greatly to the point that she can destroy a large piece of earth as if it was nothing. Quotes * "Well...looks like you're ready to go. But I'll warn you, it'll take more than that if you want to take me on." * "Damn it...he's has more resolve than I thought." * "So you're a Soul Reaper. Have to admit, I've never met one of you before." Notes & trivia * Unlike the others, Jackie is the only one who possesses a clad-type Fullbring aside from Ichigo. * She is one of the only ones who's ambitions weren't changed that much by Tsukishima's Fullbring. * It seems that Jackie has an interest in Soul Reapers, admiting that she's never met one before. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fullbringer